Zombie (The Walking Dead)
|-|Comicbook= |-|TV Series= |-|Videogame= |-|Spike-Armor= Summary Note: This profile contains Mature Content. Please do not continue if you aren't up to this kind of content. Zombies, mostly referred to in-universe as walkers, roamers, lurkers, biters and infected, are an antagonistic force that serve as the primary catalyst for the events within The Walking Dead universe. They serve as universal antagonists. The majority of known humanity has been wiped out by zombies, which have come to outnumber humans 5,000 to 1. As a species, Kirkman's zombies do not evolve and are permanently doomed to just deteriorate until there's nothing left but the skeleton. Individual zombie strength depends on the physical makeup of the individual and on how long they have been reanimated. Zombies prefer to eat living flesh: animals and people. Zombies do not digest food. When their bodies are "full," the undigested meat will be forced out through the anus. As zombies are dead, their bodies will continue to rot even if they are well-fed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C to 9-B | 9-B Name: Walkers, Crawlers, Lurker, Infected, Zombie Origin: The Walking Dead Age: Varies Gender: Varies Classification: Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Disease Manipulation (Through their bite), Limited Enhanced Senses (Walkers can identify other members of their species through their smell), Immortality (Type 2 and 7), Resistance to Pain and Fear Attack Potency: Street level to Wall level (Individual zombie strengths depend on the physical makeup of the individual and for how long they have been reanimated. Generally a walker is capable of ripping apart limbs, killing dogs and highly trained humans with ease, a remarkable zombie was capable of easily killing a 1587.33 lbs cow in a 1 vs 1 fight. At least dozens of them can overpower then kill a fully grown and matured tigers) | Wall level Speed: Below Average Human (They can be dodged by just walking) | Below Average Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class to Wall Class (Able to bite through throats with ease and rip off limbs) | Wall Class Durability: Street level (Zombies can resist bites from dogs). Immortality makes them hard to kill | Wall level. Immortality makes them hard to kill Stamina: High Range: Melee Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At most Animalistic. Their brains are barely functional so they only possess basic motor functions and senses with little to no capacity for intelligence. However, some do seem to possess a basic horde mentality Weaknesses: They lack basic problem solving skills and are very slow. As they appear to trust their senses of smell and hearing above others, they can be easily tricked into believing that other creatures are members of their species. If their brain is damaged, they will die. Key: Normal | Spike-Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Necroa Virus (Plague Inc.) Necroa Virus' Profile (Spike-Armor Walker and Necroa Zombie were used. Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:The Walking Dead Category:Disease Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Immortals Category:Image Comics Category:Tier 9